Momentos perdidos
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Sonrisas, miradas, batallas, incluso peligros y lágrimas. Siempre juntos, incluso cuando nadie los ve. Colección de momentos Takari de Digimon Adventure TRI. [Reto de HikariCaelum, para el foro "Proyecto 1-8"]
1. Mundo vacío Sueño infinito

Holis, una vez más por aquí, y muy feliz con el estreno de la nueva OVA de TRI. Esta vez vengo con un reto de nada más ni nada menos que **HikariCaelum** , el cual consistía en ampliar o inventar una escena de Tri, pero que fuera momento **Takari.** Y como soy Takarista a muerte, no le traigo solo una escena jajaja Ya hace mucho que se lo debía, así que aquí está.

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero eso ya lo saben. Este reto nació en el foro "Proyecto 1/8" en el Topic "¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti!"

 **¡Alerta SPOILER de Digimon Tri: Reunión!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Mundo vacío. Sueño infinito**_

 _Saikai_

 **.**

Un día más, uno bueno.

Las clases ya han terminado, el cielo esta despejado justo como le gusta e incluso, como para mejora el día, muy temprano en la mañana se había ganado un helado en su tienda favorita —Sonríe para sí misma y mira al cielo. La embarga la nostalgia, como cada día…—. Fue hace mucho, quizás tanto como para sentirlo un sueño, pero para ella, las memorias de ese verano son reales a cada instante y son suficientes para seguir sonriendo en este mundo.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, Hikari no necesita girar para saber quién es, pero lo hace para sonreírle.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

Creer en ese verano lleno de aventuras es más fácil con un compañero al lado, Takeru, el portador de la esperanza es especialmente bueno en ello. Por eso, siempre regresan a casa juntos. Algunos días les gusta recordar, soñar, volver a volar… pero hoy no es uno de esos.

—Ya veo, pero estoy seguro que Taichi lo entenderá.

—Sí, lo sé… es un cumpleaños y no puedo dejar de ir —lo mira—. ¿Takeru... crees que podrías ir por mí y apoyarlo?

—Lo siento —se disculpa y es sincero—. El domingo estoy ocupado.

—¿Así que no puedes?

—Llevaré a una amiga al concierto de mi hermano.

—¿Una chica?

—Sí.

Hikari para. La sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras de su boca no la dejan seguir. Observa el lazo que comparten y por un momento teme. Takeru gira para verla y Hikari sonríe porque no lo quiere alertar, además decide que no tiene caso anticiparse, después de todo, Takeru estaba creciendo.

—Qué popular eres, Takeru —se burla.

—No es nada de eso —replica nervioso—. Solo es una amiga.

Hikari sonríe más y continúa caminando. Está más tranquila con él nervioso, pero también un poco más irritada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Takeru, intentado alcanzarla.

—No, no es nada —responde con ligereza en la voz.

—Vamos, Hikari —insiste—. ¿Estas celosa?

—Qué va —niega, sonriendo.

Celosa no. Ellos son amigos, los mejores y desde hace mucho. Llevan juntos tanto tiempo, como aquel sueño infinito. Los sentimientos entre ellos son llenos de matices y Hikari lo percibe; solo espera con diversión, el tiempo en que Takeru creciera.

Ambos continuaron su camino, sus hermanos el tema de conversación. Nuevas miradas y sonrisas nacían todo el tiempo.

—Otro día será —se despide de ella, al llegar a su intersección.

—Sí —responde Hikari con alegría—, nos vemos.

Takeru se aleja y Hikari decide seguir su camino. Sin embargo, al avanzar, una ráfaga de viento la sorprende y lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es protegerse a sí misma. Cuando abre los ojos, mira el cielo preocupada. Puede que haya sido su imaginación, pero creía haber sentido a…

Hikari leía el viento y podía saberlo. Conocía las consecuencias, pero era momento de una vez más, volar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡HC, disculpa la tardanza!

No sé si es lo que querías, intenté hacer algo que no sé si tuvo mucho sentido, pero bueno, no podía dejar de lado esta escena, no podía. Además quería algo que dé apertura a esta serie de drabbles/ viñetas/ lo que salga. Sep, será una serie, no pude contenerme, serán chiquitos, pero bonitos :3. Unos cuantos más están por venir y con la OVA de hace algunos días, algunos más, espero te gusten :3

En fin, a todos los que leen, se los quiere mucho, bye, bye.


	2. ¡Ice Cream!

Porque uno de mis tríos favoritos no podía faltar.

 **¡Alerta SPOILER de Digimon Tri: Reunión!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **¡Ice Cream!**_

 _Saikai_

 **.**

Los días se habían vuelto especialmente alborotados desde que aparecieron aquellas distorsiones digitales y digimons infectados. La última pelea había dejado cicatrices en la ciudad, miedo en la gente y rechazo hacia las formas de vida digitales. Todo eso repercutía sobre el grupo de elegidos creando brechas, especialmente entre dos de ellos.

—¿Crees que vayan a la reunión con Koushiro? —le pregunta.

—No lo sé —responde Hikari—. Son demasiado complicados.

—Sí. Ya hablé con Yamato, pero no creo que las cosas cambien mucho.

Hikari y Takeru caminan por el parque después de clases, dos horas antes de la próxima reunión que tendrían en la oficina de Koushiro. Cada uno con su digimon en brazos, aprovechando la compañía que no gozaban hace años.

—Pero ellos siempre han actuado de esa manera —dice Tailmon—, no hay razón para alarmase.

—Es verdad —apoya Patamon y vuela de los brazos de su compañero a su cabeza— Takeru —lo llama desde arriba—. ¿Crees que causemos muchos problemas si nos ven con ustedes?

—No, si te quedas callado.

—No es justo, otra vez tenemos que fingir ser peluches.

—Pero es más fácil de esa manera, ¿o prefieres que te lleve en una mochila?

—¡Patamon! ¡Takeru!

Ambos se dan la vuelta en búsqueda de la voz de Tailmon y se dan cuenta que las habían dejado varios pasos atrás. La razón de eso, una Hikari inmóvil. Takeru, al darse cuenta, solo suspira en rendición y se acerca a ellas.

—¿Qué le sucede? —pregunta Tailmon preocupada por su compañera.

Hikari veía detenidamente más allá del parqué, cruzando la calle, donde se encontraba una tienda en especial.

—Verás Tailmon —le explica Takeru—, Hikari ha desarrollado una gran debilidad en estos años.

—No me digas que es algo grave.

—Pues eso depende —le responde con sinceridad— ¿Qué tanto helado puedes consumir en una semana?

—Helado… —despierta Hikari y les sonríe—. Vayamos por uno.

—¡Sí, vayamos a comer helado Takeru! —le insiste Patamon.

Takeru sonríe nervioso, no tiene opción, no importa en que clase de situación estén, con o sin el apoyo de los digimon, de todos modos Hikari siempre se salía con su gusto:

—Tres Choco Bomber Crash de fresa con Espresso Hipertropical, por favor —pide Takeru de memoria.

—¿Algo más?

—Una doughnut.

Se da media vuelta y es entonces cuando recibe una hermosa sonrisa de una castaña —Takeru sonríe con ella—. Después de todo, Hikari no era la única que obtenía lo que quería de ese lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

En la reunión que tuvieron en la oficina de Koushiro, habían decidido reunirse el sábado.

—Dormí unas tres horas. Por fin terminé de hacerlos. Pruébatelos, Taichi —le pide un ojeroso Koushiro, entregándole unos nuevos goggles.

Koushiro el más entendido, siempre tiene un plan para cada eventualidad, ésta vez no es la excepción. Había diseñado un ingenioso artefacto que detectaba las distorsiones en el espacio. Para probarlo, los elegidos deciden caminar en busca de posibles zonas peligrosas. En eso…

—¿Eh? —Sora ve a unos metros a Meiko Mochizuki, una nueva compañera de curso—. ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta.

—Bu… bueno. Buscaba a alguien y terminé perdiéndome.

—¿Quieres que te enseñemos todo?

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. Nosotros también buscamos algo.

Y así comenzó un largo recorrido por la ciudad: Plazas, monumentos, estaciones de tren y centros comerciales. Sora y Mimi entablaban conversación con Meiko, mientras Taichi buscaba distorsiones digitales. Hikari a ratos pasea con las demás para de esa forma conocer mejor a Meiko, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo camina junto a Takeru, viendo el progreso de su hermano. En un momento de esos, ambos se acercaron a Taichi para preguntar si había visto algo, ante su negativa siguieron caminando, excepto ella.

—Hikari… —suspira Taichi, cansado al verla.

Entonces, todos se giran para ver a la menor hipnotizada con su tienda de helados favorita.

—Cuando ve una, no hay remedio —explica Takeru—. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?

—¡Sí! —Mimi y Sora ni siquiera lo piensan y se apresuran junto a Hikari a entrar a la tienda.

Takeru mira a Taichi expectante, pero éste no tiene ni una pizca de deseos de complacer a su hermana. Incluso su piel se torna verdosa al pensar en comer uno más de esos dichosos helados.

—Ya… ya no quiero más helado, no sé cómo lo soportas —le confiesa a Takeru.

—Ya te lo dije, las donughts son menos empalagosas.

—Bueno… —Empieza a reír nerviosamente, mientras da pequeños pasos hacía atrás—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor sigo buscando y luego paso a recogerlos?

—Taichi…

Y con un: —¡Gracias, Takeru! —El líder decide escapar.

—Espera —le pide Koushiro, siguiéndole el paso—, Taichi. ¡Ya fuimos por ahí!

—Esto es el colmo —susurra Takeru para sí mismo, al ver a los mayores corriendo lejos de allí. Y es cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de una tímida chica a su lado.

—Yo… —dice Meiko indecisa, no sabiendo si entrar a la tienda o no.

—Está bien —le anima Takeru—, entremos.

—S-sí.

Al ingresar, su mirada busca a Hikari, quien ya tiene su helado favorito entre manos, al igual que las demás. Decide dirigirse al mostrador y entonces se gira en dirección a Meiko con una sonrisa.

—¿Se te antoja algo?

—Eh, no… no lo sé.

—¿Segura?

Meiko afirma nerviosamente y deja caer su mirada al suelo, dejando a Takeru en un ligero aprieto.

—¿Desea pedir algo? —le preguntan.

—Un Choco Bomber Crash de fresa con Espresso Hipertropical, por favor —repite de memoria.

—¿Algo más?

—Una donught.

Con la comida en manos, Takeru se acerca a sus amigas, seguido de Meiko. Hikari le sonríe como siempre y Takeru olvida las razones por las que escapó Taichi. Se sientan y es entonces donde Hikari nota algo extraño.

—¿Eh? Nunca lo pides.

—No es para mí, es para Mochizuki —le explica mientras le pasa el helado con una sonrisa y luego vuelve a Hikari—. Como siempre lo quieres cuando venimos, pensé que le podía gustar.

Hikari sonríe un poco más para él y es entonces cuando Mimi lo detecta. Su mirada afilada no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Balancea su cucharilla de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa en medio.

—Parece que vienen mucho aquí juntos —les cuestiona. Hikari se congela al saber lo que se avecina— ¿Por qué será que no nos invitan?

—Qué dices Mimi —Hikari se apresura a decir—, sabes que tenemos clases juntos y por eso... —no sabe cómo continuar.

—Ah… —susurra con más diversión—, con que es solo por eso. Yo pensé que…

Hikari quiere detener a Mimi antes que lo diga, sin embargo el que realmente corta la frase es Takeru quien se atraganta con su primer bocado. Sora, Mimi e incluso Meiko ríen del par. A Hikari nunca le pareció tan útil el helado entre sus manos como en ese momento, lo necesita con urgencia para calmar aquellos calores y colores.

 **.**

 **.**

En otro lado:

—¿Crees que esté aquí? —le pregunta Koushiro por las distorsiones en un restaurante.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el líder con un plato de Ramen en manos—. Solo tenía hambre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jeje no sé, tenía ganas de hacer algo así, espero no haya quedado muy zafado. A todos los que leen, se los quiere mucho, bye, bye.


	3. Inestable sensación

**¡Alerta SPOILER de Digimon Tri: Determinación!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Inestable sensación**_

 _Ketsui_

 **.**

Risas y salpicaderos. La excursión a los baños termales estaba siendo todo un éxito o por lo menos, lo estaba siendo con los digimons. Todos se habían reunido junto a Meicoomon ante su confesión de no saber nadar. Incluso Patamon se veía entusiasmado en ayudarle. Pronto el lugar era un desastre, lleno de gritos y agua por todo lado. Al menos se estaban divirtiendo.

—¿No vas tu también? —le pregunta Yamato a Gabumon.

—No quiero mojar mi pelaje —responde avergonzado.

Yamato suspira, seguramente no quiere que Gabumon la pasase mal. Entonces se me ocurre una idea.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —le digo y me siento en la orilla para mojarme los pies— Lo ves. De esta forma no te aburrirás.

Yamato se sienta a mi lado, como dándome la razón y mira a Gabumon expectante. Al principio es receloso, pero luego gana más confianza y comienza a relajarse, incluso entre tanta agua. Yamato sonríe al verlo y luego gira hacia mí.

—Oye —me llama—, esto fue una trampa, ¿verdad?

—¿De que hablas? —le sonrío, pero no puedo evitar mirar a otro lado por la mentira. Entonces veo a Hikari. Saco mis pies del agua y me levanto— Voy a hablar un rato con ella —le aviso.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Lo mismo digo. Ya arregla las cosas con Taichi.

Solo puedo escuchar bufar a Yamato irritado mientras me voy y de pronto algo cambia un poco en el escenario. No sabría explicarlo bien, pero de repente los árboles desean mecerse con mayor suavidad junto a la brisa y el agua fluye más tranquila; todo eso, solo por ella, solo para ayudarla a sacar una mejor fotografía de ellos. Es el poder que Hikari tiene sobre su entorno. No sé si otros lo notan o solo yo lo hago, pero ya lo había experimentado antes.

—Hace mucho que no te veo con ella —la sorprendo por detrás, pero no parece sorprendida en absoluto. Baja su cámara y sonríe.

—Es que no se daba la oportunidad.

—Te tardaste un poco en salir —le hago notar—. Te queda muy bien ese color.

—Gracias, tú también.

Entonces el ruido se convierte en murmullos y el tiempo se vuelve lento.

—¿Ves aquella luz bailar en el agua? —me pregunta.

—¿Tú, sí? —y sé que a pesar de la cámara, siente como sonrío, porque la veo sonreír.

No sé cómo lo hace, pero allá dónde mira Hikari, se convierte en un paisaje diferente. Más cálido, más tranquilo, más lleno de luz, justo como es ella. Yo la sigo sin dudar y me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podré seguir así, con esta inestable sensación…

—¿Crees que nuestro plan funcione? —me pregunta después de un tiempo sin hablar.

—No lo sé —le soy honesto— pero de todas maneras, estamos aquí por Meiko.

—Es verdad —me dice, apartando su cámara—, ella lo está pasando muy bien.

—¿Qué piensas de ella?

La diversión se posa en sus labios.

—Es un poco tímida, pero me parece una buena persona. Aunque… —Su tono de voz contemplativo, llama mi atención, la brisa acompaña sus palabras y todo parece más importante—. ¿Sabes? Hay algo extraño sobre ella… No diría que es algo malo, quizás algo especial.

Hikari es así. A veces, ve cosas que no puedo ver y percibe otras que no puedo comprender.

Veo a un lado y me encuentro con Meiko y la persona que nos había ayudado en aquella ocasión. Me parece extraño.

—¿Takeru? —me pregunta Hikari al notarme distraído.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y la suya, como si entendiera, va hacia Meiko. Comienzo a caminar hacia ellas y al sentir a Hikari detrás de mí, me siento más tranquilo.

.

.

El día pasa y todos están muy animados. Almorzamos y después las chicas insisten en una competencia de shuriken. Otra vez el bullicio aparece y cuando Mimi está más emocionada que nunca por su excelente puntería, Hikari desaparece de mi vista.

La busco, aunque me tropiezo con otras personas antes de encontrarla. Y está ahí, con una cámara en la mano y un sonrisa en los labios. Todo a su alrededor brilla y sé que no es solo por los arreglos de luz.

Hikari a veces es así. Diferente, como algo ajeno de este mundo. Ve cosas que no veo y percibe otras que no puedo comprender. Siento que eso de alguna manera nos aleja, por eso, intento acercarme y así, tranquilizar esta inestable sensación.

—Takeru —me llama y sonríe porque sabe que estoy cerca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ehhh… no sé muchas cosas se me viene a la mente con estas escena, me parecen preciosas, se ven demasiado bien en pantalla. En fin, a todos los que ven, se los quiere mucho. Bye, bye.


End file.
